Private Magic Academy
by 0Abby0
Summary: This story is more inspired by Gakuen Alice. It's about Kaito, an orphan, high schooler who is finding out things he never could have guessed about himself. Like having magical powers that surpass all others.


_ When I was younger, around 7 or 8, my mother and father died. I remember hearing the pounding at the door, my parents screaming for me to stay in my room, and holding on tightly to my brother. And yet, before I knew it, all was quiet except for my sobs._

* * *

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _"It can't be 7:00 o'clock already." I said groggily. And sure enough, it wasn't. The alarm clock that rang, was my brother's. It's so loud I figured it was around 12:30 or 1:00 for him to be waking up. His classes are from 1:00 am to 8:00 am. My school hours are 8:30 am to 3:30 pm. We attend the same school but he attends special classes. No one except the people who attend the classes know what they do there. Most people haven't even heard of the special classes, but if your brother continuously skipped school, but went somewhere everyday early in the morning, I dare you not to question it. He told me something that I almost refused to believe, but when he had proof, I had to.

**-6 hours later-**

This time it was 7 o'clock when I heard an alarm. I got up too fast and everything was blurry, but I didn't need visualization to direct myself to the shower. After my shower, I got dressed quickly so that I would have time to eat breakfast and watch some T.V. When I was fully dressed, it was 7:20. _A lot more time than I expected_, I thought. I went into the kitchen, got some cereal and milk, and sat down at the table. Then I noticed a black and white box in front of me. It was my brother's lunch box. In my mind, I battled back 'n forth if I should go and give it to him. He'd be home in about 30 minutes, but I could also _see_ what goes on in the special classes. So I decided to go. I remembered the first time that he told me about his powers. He said that lunch was his very last class, so then he could come home with a full stomach. I left the house and went on my way.

When I got there, the school seemed to glow. There was a watchman out by the usually open gate. I went up to him and said "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could give this to my brother, Roy Kodachi (Co-da-chi)?" He took out a pen looking thing, and used it to scan my body. He then grunted and said "You're too early, but sure." He then rang a nearby bell. The school was still the same school, so I knew where the lunchroom was. From outside the door, I could hear a big ruckus. But the bell finally took effect and it got quiet.

I walked in curiously and to fulfill my goal of being there. Everyone was staring at me, and I felt uneasy until I saw my brother. I steadily walked towards him and without directly staring. I could see a girl, along with a couple of her friends, holding down a life size dragon of some sort. I reached my brother who had on a face that said _What the hell are you doing here? _I plopped down his lunch box saying "You left this at home." He said "Thank you, Kaito." But still with the same face. As I was leaving, I saw that the kids holding the dragon were about to give up. I knew that they'd be in trouble if they were the reason that a 'non-magical" (or normal) person saw a real, full sized, scaly, dragon. So just as I put one hand on the door to push my way out I turned and looked the girl directly in the eye and said "You can let go of that dragon, I know that this is a magic school at the moment."

And then for a minute, everything seemed to pause. Even the dragon stopped struggling (Apparently she or he could understand humans). Then I just, well, left. I could hear the room start to stir quietly, then louder, then at their loudest. I went to my first hour class and sat down at my desk. I checked my watch. _Only 8am, and so much has happened already, _I thought. I put my head down on my desk and watched through the window as I saw the special class kids leaving. Some of them growing wings and flying away, some lighting themselves on fire to light the way, and others summoning rides from who knows where. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to take in the world.

What I woke up to was my classmate Riko, calling me. She said "Kaito-san, wake up. The principal called you on the p.a system. If you don't go now, sensei will know that you're asleep." I was still kind of dazed but I got up and headed for the principal's office anyway. I never noticed how big his office was until about 10 or 15 other adults were in there. I didn't recognize them, but some had wings, were part animal, and one was a straight up beast of some sort. They were all sitting in a long line, with the principal in the middle. There was one chair directly across from the principal, Mr. Kopoal (Co-po-al).I assumed it was for me, but I waited. The kids that I'd seen come here never came back, and when they did rarely come back, they seemed... different. Mr. Kopoal cleared his throat and said "Well, Kaito is it? I, I mean, _we _would like to have a little talk with you."


End file.
